peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily's Clique IV: The Rise of Pedro Cupcake
Emily's Clique IV: The Rise of Pedro Cupcake is a Peppa Pig special. Summary As more of her friends start to vanish, Emily Elephant must take a stand and stop Pedro Cupcake as she learns more about his past. Transcript (Emily is seen arranging a clique meeting. Brianna, Elizabeth, and Edna enter the scene.) *Emily: (sighs) Hey, guys. *Brianna: Hey, Emily! Is something the matter? *Emily: I'm fine, it's just that I just lost another friend... *Elizabeth: You mean that low class cousin of mine? Yeah, I know how you feel. Hey, have you seen my butler? (scene cuts to a room where a hooded figure is about to perform a ritual in front of a computer) *??????: (begins chanting a ritual) Trams yrev era uoy, sdrawkcab lautir siht raeh nac uoy fi! (suddenly, a figure in the shape of a pony is seen phasing out of the computer's screen) *??????: So, how was your time in your website? Where is that pig? *Pedro Cupcake: The pig with the little red dress? I ate her. (burps out a piece of red fabric) *??????: Who did you even eat during your time in the computers? *Pedro Cupcake: I ate a fox, another pig, and a sheep. I also ate a few other of my website's victims... *??????: Oh boy... (scene cuts to Emily's manor) *Emily: I wonder what's happening on the news... (turns on the TV, and changes to the news channel) *Reporter: Breaking news, Peppatown residents have been reported to slowly disappearing. We have asked a few surviving victims about what they know, and some of them told us the residents were being eaten by a mysterious monster in the shape of a pony. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to get a photo of him. *Victim: I was playing a video game with my friend, when suddenly a weird creature in the shape of a pony came and ate him! I managed to escape him, but my friend unfortunately didn't. *Reporter: If you manage to get a photo of this strange monster, send it to us at our website at www.dognewschannel.co.uk. *Emily: (turns the TV off) This sounds serious! If Pedro Cupcake is going on a rampage, things will not end well! I must learn more about him! *Mr. Elephant: Did someone say they wanted to learn more about Pedro Cupcake's past? *Emily: Um...yes I did, daddy. *Mr. Elephant: Well I know a certain thing about him. Pull up a seat, and I'll tell you all about it. (flashback) 13 years ago, your mummy got an OS called Pigdows XP Home Edition. She was eager to use that thing. But she didn't know how to use it, unfortunately, so she went insane and put on a cupcake costume! As she messed with her computer, she created Pedro Cupcake, and eventually, his cursed website! (end of flashback) And that's the story of how Pedro Cupcake was created. *Emily: (shudders) That sounds scary. What happened to Pedro Cupcake after mummy created him? *Mr. Elephant: Oh, he moved to a manor on a cliff, which contained a great treasure. Eventually, the government found it and sent it to the museum, and Pedro Cupcake was captured in Location 16. *Emily: Until now. A guy named Anonymous freed Pedro Cupcake a few months ago. And I have the files to prove it! (shows Anonymous's files to Mr. Elephant) *Mr. Elephant: Oh dear! If Pedro Cupcake has been freed from his prison, he'll go on a rampage! *Emily: He already did. He's already slowly eating unfortunate residents one by one! (in Peppatown, a guy has attempted to kill Pedro Cupcake) *Guy: Phew. I'm safe. (turns around to see Pedro Cupcake with bubbling skin and glowing red eyes) *Pedro Cupcake: (eats the guy who "killed" him) RELLORTNOC MY SI EHS! ROTAERC YM SI TNAHPELE SRM! *Guy: (screams as he gets eaten) (scene cuts back to Emily Elephant's house) *Emily: I just hope I can manage to come face to face with Pedro Cupcake without getting eaten... *Elizabeth: Hey, uh, Emily? We've got something to tell you... *Edna: ...This Pedro Cupcake guy you were talking about has eaten one of our members, Brianna Bear. *Emily: NOOOOO! CURSE YOU PEDRO CUPCAKE!!! (To be continued in The Butler is Mastermind, the Butler is Revenge) Trivia *There are two backwards messages in this episode: **When Anonymous summons Pedro Cupcake, if you reverse his ritual, he is saying: "If you can hear this ritual backwards, you are very smart!" **When Pedro Cupcake is seen eating a guy near the end, he is heard saying this backwards: "MRS. ELEPHANT IS MY CREATOR! SHE IS MY CONTROLLER!" Category:Emily's Clique Category:Episodes focused on Emily's clique Category:Specials Category:Fanon Specials Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant